Long Distance Dating
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: Blaine and Kurt agree to a date over webcam after a few failed attempts at getting together. An impromptu strip tease over webcam might change the atmosphere a bit.


**Long Distance Dating**

There was only twenty minutes, twenty short and yet still somehow very long minutes, until Blaine and Kurt's webcam date. Blaine, to say the least, had been looking forward to this date for the past week. Kurt had moved back home and started back at McKinley only three weeks ago, but since the infamous school yard serenade, they hadn't had much time to actually get together. They still talked constantly, made easier by Burt finally agreeing to get unlimited texting and calling for both Kurt and Finn, but actual face to face dates hadn't happened yet.

Things kept coming up for both of the boys, between family and glee and school. It was the desperation in Kurt's voice, in explaining how much he missed just being able to see Blaine's smile, that had Blaine working extra hard to find a way to make something work. And when the weekend plans fell through once again, with Blaine's parents forcing him to go with them to visit some great aunt or other, Blaine had finally had enough. They would have to take what they could get and at that point, it was a webcam long distance date or nothing at all.

Of course Kurt had all but jumped at the idea, actually saying he felt silly for not having thought of it first, and they set a time (late enough on Friday night that nothing could potentially interrupt them) and that was that. Which, of course, left Blaine in a rare state.

It was a date, so he wanted to look nice, but it was also over the computer, so he'd feel funny wearing cologne or something. In the end he would feel a little foolish, changing clothes what felt like a thousand times (even recycling a few outfits) before laughing to himself. Kurt didn't like him for his fashion sense, that much was obvious. Blaine could go to their cyberdate in a trashbag and it would work.

Well, maybe not a trashbag.

With another slightly self-depricating laugh, Blaine stood once more to change out of the outfit and into something more comfortable. This, of course, would be the time when a notification would come up on his computer stating that a webchat was trying to be opened. This would also be the time that Blaine had yet to unhook his headphones so he didn't hear the tone as it sounded. And this is also the time when his laptop took on a life of its own and after a few moments of inactivity, just accepted the webchat on its own.

It was a preset action, Blaine would realize later, that if it was not accepted after a certain length of time, the program itself would do it. Not the best preset function, in hindsight, but that was neither here nor there.

As luck would have it, although who the lucky one was is yet to be determined, Blaine had been in the middle of unbuttoning the slightly-too-dressy slacks after taking his belt off. His back was turned to the laptop so he missed his boyfriend's muted (or, well, just not loud enough to be heard through the headphones on the desk) words and confused wave. Once he had found the jeans he was looking for, since he had replaced every outfit he had tried on throughout the day in his closet or dresser, he pulled off the slacks and pulled the jeans up. Instead of zipping and buttoning upon getting them on, he left them open and fingered through his wardrobe for the dark blue button up he had hung... oh, there it was. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing and leaned to grab the button up, slipping it on easily.

He did up a few buttons before tiring with fussing with his sleeves and set to rolling them up instead. Once satisfied, Blaine turned to look at the alarm clock on his desk. Of course this would be when he noticed his boyfriend's (flushed) face, a hand pressed to his mouth. Blaine had the decency to turn around to do up his pants and finish his shirt, making quick work of it, before moving to sit at his desk, hoping he didn't look half as embarrassed as he felt.

"Uh, hi?" Blaine laughed as he said it and then frowned when no sound came from his laptop even though Kurt's mouth was moving. He rolled his eyes and pulled his headphones out, fixing the volume before repeating his greeting, for appearances sake.

"Hi. That uh, ahem, was unexpected." The flush on Kurt's cheeks was slowly disappearing, although there was still the lightest tint visible. Blaine had an urge to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend's pink cheeks but the computer screen would protest, so he decided not to make an even bigger fool of himself.

"I'm really sorry about that Kurt." And he was. Blaine had expressed on various occasions that they were not going to rush into anything, for both of their sakes. It was their first real relationship and they didn't want anything to mess it up, but especially not something like teenage hormones. Of course they'd shared more than just the first kiss after Blaine's confession. There had been a rather heated (and unexpected and perfectly-imperfectly brilliant) makeout session, followed by a lot of hand holding and blushing while they both tried to work on the casket and an agreeable arrangement for Regionals.

Now that was in the past and they'd done little more than holding hands, stealing kisses, shy looks, and ignoring any and all perverted innuendos from their friends. Puck, Santana, Wes and David were four people who really should never, ever, be left alone together. Separate, they were bad enough.

"It was definitely unexpected. But uh, heh, not unwelcome?" Blaine glanced up from his keyboard (there was a speck of dust between the D and the F) at his boyfriend's words and was greeted by another blush. Kurt hadn't said the words with the highest level of confidence, but he was not backing down from the stare he was giving the screen so that was something.

"Oh, so you enjoyed my impromptu stripping?" Blaine had kept his words teasing, light and fluffy and damn near ignorable if it wasn't for the fact that now he really wanted to know. Because although neither of them wanted to mess up their relationship because of something stupid like teenage hormones didn't mean that they didn't have those stupid teenage hormones.

"Oh. I uh, well, yes. I did. Enjoy it I mean." The urge to ask how much was there, and at the tip of his tongue, but Blaine held it in. Making out was one thing. Talking dirty over webcam was a totally different ballpark.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

And so the conversation changed. They talked about their weekends, with Blaine complaining about having to drive some odd number of hours to see a family member he had never met and Kurt not-so complaining about hanging out with Mercedes and maybe even Rachel, as well as some of the other members of New Directions, throughout the weekend.

It was a different smile that Kurt wore while talking about his glee club members than he wore when he had been at Dalton. Not a better smile, not a happier smile, just a different one. Both things made Kurt happy, Dalton and New Directions. It was just which was better for him, Blaine knew that. It was difficult, Kurt leaving Dalton, but it was for the best. He belonged with New Directions, he belonged at Nationals, he belonged in the spotlight. In fact, Blaine had never been happier for or more proud of Kurt than hearing him talk about Nationals.

After that, the topic strayed to their families. Their stories, as always, seem to balance out each other. Blaine mumbles through a story about his dad and mom fighting. They'd been doing it a lot more lately, although never about the same things. Kurt takes over, sensing that Blaine didn't want to get into that topic tonight, and paints a lovely picture of dinner at the Hummel-Hudson house where everything went wrong but it was so completely right. And then it switched, with Blaine telling the light and upbeat story about his parents taking him and younger brother to the movies for a family outing and Kurt talking about a difficult conversation with Finn about Kurt's mom and Finn's dad.

Once again the topic changed, going to homework. From there it went a few other places, as well as planning their next actual face to face date, where they could hold hands and play footsie if they were moved to do so, and maybe even get a goodnight kiss. Well, maybe the chance of that was a little higher than just a 'maybe'.

As the conversation started winding down, almost a full three hours after it started, Kurt seemed to get nervous about something. Blaine had seen the beginnings of the nerves come through a few times in the conversation, but now that it was almost midnight and both of them would have to go to sleep soon, it seemed as if it wasn't something that could be avoided any longer. Instead of asking what was on Kurt's mind, Blaine simply waited with a small and hopefully encouraging smile, waiting for Kurt to gather up his words (or courage).

"I didn't really mind, you know." It made less sense than anything Blaine had been expecting and he was sure his confusion showed because Kurt laughed, his hand flicking up to fix his hair before locking his fingers together infront of him and clearing his throat.

"Your impromptu strip tease. I didn't really mind." Although he had been a little unsure at first, Kurt's voice had softened yet hardened at the same time, gentle yet confident, and he continued to stare at the computer and wait for Blaine to say something.

Blaine had just about swallowed his tongue at the words and was working to push the array of thoughts that had sprung to mind back into their appropriate boxes before trying to form a response. This was a step, a step that most relationships took at some point. And of course it was a small step. Not exactly a baby step, but they weren't hitting the ground running so that was good. All in all, it was not a bad transition.

"I guess we will just have to, you know, try it again sometime." Kurt bit his lip, glancing down at his keyboard, which caused Blaine to do the same. There was still a spec of dust between the D and F keys but it did not capture his undivided attention this time. He was paying enough attention to the sounds coming from the speakers to recognize the sound of a zipper. He looked up to see that Kurt was unzipping his jacket.

"It's... well, it's only fair that I treat you this time. Just, uh, no laughing please." The last was said half teasingly, since Blaine knew that Kurt was not exactly comfortable with that level of clothing (or lack thereof), but also knew that Blaine would never laugh at him for something like that. Hell, the only thing that had kept Blaine from not asking Kurt what he thought of his body (and not just the clothing) was his own level of embarrassment.

Kurt shifted a bit and then slid his chair out and stepped up, moving across the room to about the other wall. It was a lot like what Blaine imagined had happened when Kurt first signed on. He was standing at the far side of the room, almost fully in view, and taking his clothes off.

First was the jacket which he folded and placed lightly on a nearby table (or dresser, actually, if Blaine remembered the layout of Kurt's room correctly). He then looked around, as if looking for instructions, before saying something inaudible and moving his hands to the hem of his shirt. His cheeks reddened and he finally huffed, pulling the shirt over his head and letting it fall lightly from his fingertips. Blaine watched the fabric fall for a split instant before his eyes snapped to the pale and yet decidedly not laughable form of his boyfriend. In fact Blaine could feel his own cheeks heating up at the mere sight.

Not to mention that pulling his shirt off had ruffled his hair to just the point of messiness that reminded Blaine of the times that they had crashed in each other's dorms after late night study sessions.

Then Kurt was fumbling with his belt, seemingly glaring at the offending object as he struggled to get it off. Once it was off, he tossed it a little ways away and gave the computer a nod, as if to say that was an accomplishment. It was then that he seemed to realize that Blaine was on the other side of the computer, watching with such an intense gaze that Kurt had to look away again. Blaine smiled, really unable to help himself, and waited to see if his boyfriend would continue or not.

Kurt seemed to make up his mind and he reached to pull his zipper down slowly, his eyes moving from his hands to the camera. This was different than what Blaine had done, feeling his smile tense. When Blaine had stripped, he hadn't known he had an audience. He might have put a little shimmy in his hips if he had known. But with Kurt staring at the camera, staring at him, even if it was through a computer, it was a little more intimate.

He unbuttoned his jeans and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down but leaving the underwear on. He seemed to have the tiniest bit of trouble getting the pants off, which made Blaine smirk a bit. Kurt had a certain attachment to his skinny jeans and it seemed as if the jeans had the same attachment with him.

Finally, once the clothes were completely off, Kurt stood in the middle of the room for a second before laughing, covering his face as he did so, and walking off screen. It was just the thing that Blaine needed, taking the intimate and making it just adorable. Kurt appeared a few moments later wearing a black pair of pajama pants and a white tshirt, still blushing as he sat down.

"How'd I do?" It was an innocent question but to be honest, it did not spark any innocent answer from Blaine. He bit his lip, sifting through the dirty thoughts and replies to find one that was appropriate for this point in their relationship.

"I approve, very highly." Kurt laughed and buried his head in his hands, raising it up a moment later and smiling widely at the screen.

"We should get to bed." It was not helping Blaine keep his mind clean. In fact, the wording just did a damn good job of actually making it more difficult to keep a straight face.

"Good, ahem, good night Kurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt smiled, his blush calming just enough that he was once again the innocent and endearing boy that had drawn Blaine in so completely. There was a side to Kurt that Blaine hadn't expected, one that he had seen glimpses of before and a whole lot of tonight, and Blaine counted himself so lucky that he had the time to figure these things out. To figure out all there was to know about the younger teen.

"Of course. Good night Blaine." They ended the session with a nod and a wave from each boy. After the session was over, Blaine shutdown his laptop and prepared for bed himself. He changed quickly, brushing his teeth and washing his face, before mvoing back into his room. His phone beeped as he approached his bed and he grabbed it as he sat down, smiling at the text.

From Kurt:

_i liked the webcam idea, but i would prefer actually being able to touch you next time_

To Kurt:  
><em>one of my better ideas. no worries though. we are making an effort to keep next weekend open<em>

Blaine placed his phone on the bed beside him as he rolled over, fishing for his charger. He seemed to always drop it between his bed and the wall at night. When he sat back up, it was to hear the beep of a text.

From Kurt:

_i enjoyed it. maybe we can do it again before this weekend_

Fingers poised over the touchscreen, Blaine contemplated what the words could mean. Did he mean that he enjoyed the cyberdate or the other part, the stripping part? It seemed entirely possible that it could be either, but Blaine didn't want to send a text and be wrong. He was saved from trying to figure out the best way to go about it from another text.

From Kurt:

_although i might enjoy it more without the cameras and maybe with you actually aware of whats going on next time :)_

This time Blaine smiled and typed back a quick response, setting his phone back down afterwards.

To Kurt:

_i can assure you that the next time we do something like that, i will be more than aware of whats going on_

He didn't have to wait long before he got the last text he would get for the night.

From Kurt:

_cant wait! goodnight Blaine_

He responded in kind with a goodnight of his own before plugging his phone in and rolling over. It was late and he was tired, plus he had to get up early in the morning, but that did not stop him from letting his mind wander before drifting off to sleep.

He did have another date to plan, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hate coming up with titles.  
>Second time playing in the Klaine sandbox. I like it in here, it's fun. And the readers are awesome. After the lovely reception my last story got, I think I might stay here for a while.<br>Also. We all have **klemonademouth** to thank for my slightly new kink. Phonse sex and now cyberstripping. I swear, I'm usually not so... kinky. Haha.

On that note, I hope you enjoyed the story. Review if it tickles your fancy. I'm toying with the idea of a multichaptered fic, but it won't be until I have a few more oneshots under my belt.


End file.
